Feel So Close
"Feel So Close" is a song by Scottish recording artist Calvin Harris from his album 18 Months. It was released as the album's second single on 19 August 2011. Harris returns to singing on this song, after previously stating he had quit singing in concerts.[1] In the United Kingdom, the song debuted at number two, becoming Harris' sixth solo top ten single. The song also marked his second to chart on the US Billboard Hot 100 (his first being featured on Rihanna's "We Found Love"). It was first heard by many Americans as the music for Team iLuminate's routine on the America's Got Talent finals show on 13 September 2011. The song was featured in the CW's supernatural drama The Secret Circle in the fourteenth episode of the first season which was titled "Valentine", and also in the sixth episode of the fourth season of The Vampire Diaries from the same network. The song has sold over 2 million copies in the US as of August 2012.[2] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Feel_So_Close&action=edit&section=1 editMusic video The music video for "Feel So Close" premiered on Harris' official YouTube channel in July 2011.[3] As well as depicting Harris watching and sitting with a girl, it also shows various groups of youths dancing, as was the theme of the previous video. It also features the rancher cowboy and his horse, who became featured on the single cover. It was filmed in and around Kern County, California. The truck stop scene (Reyes Polish) was filmed in Kramer Junction, California (in San Bernardino County, California); the suburban scene at the intersection of Clark and Lapis Streets, in Rosamond, California; the desert town scene in Randsburg, California. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Feel_So_Close&action=edit&section=2 editCritical reception Robert Copsey of Digital Spy gave the song four out of five stars writing, "'I feel so close to you right now/ It's a force field', he sing-speaks in a clumsy but infatuated manner over melancholic piano chords, before a breezy, lyric-less chorus of squawking electronic sirens and crazy synths bound around like a bucking bronco at a Texas rodeo rave. The result is a wistful yet exhilarating club thumper—and as for those vocals, well, if you want something done right..."[4] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Feel_So_Close&action=edit&section=3 editTrack listing * *;12" Picture Disc #"Feel So Close" (Extended Mix) – 5:33 #"Feel So Close" (Benny Benassi Remix) – 5:22 #"Feel So Close" (Nero Remix) – 4:47 #"Feel So Close" (Dillon Francis Remix) – 5:14 * *;Digital download[5] #"Feel So Close" (Radio Edit) – 3:27 #"Feel So Close" (Extended Mix) – 5:30 #"Feel So Close" (Nero Remix) – 4:44 #"Feel So Close" (Benny Benassi Remix) – 5:20 #"Feel So Close" (Dillon Francis Remix) – 5:13 #"Feel So Close" (Nero Dub) – 4:44 #"Feel So Close" (Instrumental) – 3:29 http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Feel_So_Close&action=edit&section=4 editCharts | style="width:560px;vertical-align:top;"| http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Feel_So_Close&action=edit&section=6 editCertifications http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Feel_So_Close&action=edit&section=7 editYear-end charts http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Feel_So_Close&action=edit&section=8 editYear-end charts |} http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Feel_So_Close&action=edit&section=9 editRelease history http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Feel_So_Close&action=edit&section=10 editReferences #'^' Calvin Harris: 'I've quit singing' - Music News - Digital Spy #'^' Paul Grein (August 22, 2012). "Week Ending Aug. 19, 2012. Songs: Swift Makes Digital History". Chart Watch (Yahoo Music). #'^' Calvin Harris - Feel So Close YouTube #'^' Copsey, Robert (4 August 2011). "Calvin Harris: 'Feel So Close'". Digital Spy. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Feel_So_Close#cite_ref-iedd_5-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Feel_So_Close#cite_ref-iedd_5-1 ''b] iTunes - Music - Feel So Close - EP by Calvin Harris #'^' "Australian-charts.com – Calvin Harris – Feel So Close". ARIA Top 50 Singles. Hung Medien. #'^' "Ultratop.be – Calvin Harris – Feel So Close" (in Dutch). Ultratop 50. Ultratop & Hung Medien / hitparade.ch. #'^' "Ultratop.be – Calvin Harris – Feel So Close" (in French). Ultratip. ULTRATOP & Hung Medien / hitparade.ch. #'^' "Brasil Hot Pop & Popular Songs". Billboard Brasil (Brasil: bpp) (99): 189 May 2012 #'^' "Calvin Harris Album & Song Chart History" Canadian Hot 100 for Calvin Harris.Prometheus Global Media. #'^' "ČNS IFPI" (in Czech). Hitparáda – Radio Top100 Oficiální. IFPI Czech Republic. Note: insert 201212 into search. #'^' "Lescharts.com – Calvin Harris – Feel So Close" (in French). Les classement single. Hung Medien. #'^' "Archívum – Slágerlisták – MAHASZ – Magyar Hanglemezkiadók Szövetsége" (in Hungarian). Rádiós Top 40 játszási lista. Magyar Hanglemezkiadók Szövetsége. #'^' "Chart Track". Irish Singles Chart. Irish Recorded Music Association. #'^' "Nederlandse Top 40 – week 50, 2011" (in Dutch). Dutch Top 40 Stichting Nederlandse Top 40. #'^' "Charts.org.nz – Calvin Harris – Feel So Close". Top 40 Singles. Hung Medien. #'^' "Airplay 100 22 aprilie 2012" (in Romanian). Kiss FM. Retrieved July 23, 2012. #'^' "Archive Chart". Scottish Singles Top 40. Official Charts Company. #'^' "SNS IFPI" (in Slovak). Hitparáda – Radio Top100 Oficiálna. IFPI Czech Republic. Note: insert 201143 into search. #'^' "Spanishcharts.com – } – }" Canciones Top 50. Hung Medien. #'^' "Archive Chart" UK Singles Chart. Official Charts Company. #'^' "Archive Chart" UK Dance Chart. Official Charts Company. #'^' Official Streaming Chart Top 100 - 15th December 2012 The Official Streaming Chart Top 100 - Official Charts #'^' "Calvin Harris Album & Song Chart History" Billboard Hot 100 for Calvin Harris.Prometheus Global Media. #'^' "Calvin Harris Album & Song Chart History" Billboard Pop Songs for Calvin Harris.Prometheus Global Media. #'^' "Calvin Harris Album & Song Chart History" Billboard Hot Dance/Club Play for Calvin Harris. Prometheus Global Media. #'^' "Calvin Harris Album & Song Chart History" Billboard Adult Pop Songs for Calvin Harris.Prometheus Global Media. #'^' "http://www.aria.com.au/pages/httpwww.aria.com.auSINGLEaccreds2011.htm". Australian Recording Industry Association. Retrieved 2012-01-22. #'^' "Singles | The Official New Zealand Music Chart". Recording Industry Association of New Zealand. 26 December 2011. Retrieved 5 January 2012. #'^' RIAA - Gold & Platinum Searchable Database - December 10, 2012 #'^' "ARIA Charts – End Of Year Charts – Top 100 Singles 2011". Australian Recording Industry Association. Retrieved 5 January 2012. #'^' Top Selling Singles of 2011 | The Official New Zealand Music Chart #'^' The Top 20 biggest selling singles of 2011 revealed! #'^' "Best of 2012 - Hot 100 Songs". Billboard.com. Retrieved 2012-12-14. #'^' "Top 40/M Future Releases | Mainstream Hit Songs Being Released and Their Release Dates". Allaccess.com. Category:Singles Category:18 Months